


Slidin' Dirty

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: There was one corridor in Jumin and Molly’s apartment that was absolutely perfect for one of Molly’s favourite pastimes.





	Slidin' Dirty

There was one corridor in Jumin and Molly’s apartment that was absolutely perfect for one of Molly’s favourite pastimes. It was wide, long and the floor was build from unusually smooth rocks. Ever since Molly had first seen it, she’d wanted more than anything to try something on it. Now here she was, her favourite pair of fluffy socks in hand and standing at the very end of the corridor. She pulled on the socks and broke into a run before leaping through the end and landing in such a way that the momentum allowed her to slide down the corridor. As she began to reach the end of the it, Jumin happened to step out of his office and directly into her path. Instead of preventing a collision by stepping aside or returning to his office, he caught her, spun her around, and carefully dipped her.

“You know, stepping aside was an option too.” Molly commented, blushing slightly.

“True. But where would the fun be in that?” He mused.

Molly couldn’t help but giggle as he gently smooched her on her nose. Life with Jumin could be frustratingly difficult, but moments like these made it more than worth it.


End file.
